Club Mayan Shooting
The Club Mayan Shooting is an officer-involved shooting between Miami Metro Homicide and the Fuentes Brothers. Episode * "Everything is Illumenated" Shooters * Carlos Fuentes - Was suspected of committing a string of murders involving Santa Muerte artifacts based on DNA on a cigar found at the one of the crime scenes murder crime scenes. Attempted to hold a woman hostage like he did with Jandro Mendoza in order to get away but was shot dead by Detective Debra Morgan. ("Circle Us") * Marco Fuentes - Was suspected of committing a string of murders involving Santa Muerte artifacts based on DNA on a cigar found at the one of the crime scenes. Later confirmed as one of the killers when his brother Carlos held a boy hostage and slit his throat with a machete. Marco later killed Yasmin Aragon when Cira Manzon was found to be a cop, and also killed another patron and escaped. Officers * Officer (then) Cira Manzon - Was part of the undercover team sent in to retrieve the brothers. When Carlos wanted her to sit with him, she was told not to do it by Debra, but ordered to do so by LaGuerta. Later, she was knocked out when the shooting started. * Detective (then) Debra Morgan - Stationed in a van doing surveillance alongside Angel Batista when the shooting occurred. She immediately exited the van and entered the club and killed one of the shooters in the confusion. * Detective Joey Quinn - Was part of the undercover team sent in to retrieve the brothers. During the shooting, he fired several rounds, none of them killing or wounding anyone. * Sergeant-Detective Angel Batista - Stationed inside the van doing surveillance alongside Debra when shooting occurred. During the shooting, he stayed in the van. * Lieutenant (then) Maria LaGuerta - Was part of the undercover team sent in to retrieve the brothers. When the shooting occurred, she pulled out her weapon but didn't fire any rounds. History Carlos and his brother, Marco Fuentes, were responsible for a series of murders. They forced couples to make withdrawals from ATMs and then killed them, so there would be no witnesses. The Fuentes then ritualistically arranged the bodies with Santa Muerte artifacts. Homicide found out the Fuentes were using their stolen profits to pay for VIP service at Club Mayan. Detectives set up a sting operation to catch the Fuentes Brothers as they entered the club. They procured the help of an informant, but poor decisions made by Maria LaGuerta resulted in a shooting, leaving three dead. Casualties * [[Yasmin Aragon|'Yasmin Aragon']] - A young woman who knew the Fuentes brothers (although feared them at the same time). She worked that night as an informant for Miami PD but got caught up in the gunfire, becoming Marco Fuentes's victim. * One Club-goer was killed during the shootout as a result of the bullets fired by Marco Fuentes. * [[Carlos Fuentes|'Carlos Fuentes']] - One of the shooters, he was shot and killed by Debra Morgan while he held an unnamed woman hostage. Fallout from Shooting During the Club Mayan incident, informant Yasmin Aragon and an unnamed clubber were killed by Marco Fuentes. Carlos Fuentes was shot and killed by Debra Morgan. Three more people were hurt in the process. Ultimately, it became a press nightmare closing this case, while trying to silence the whole thing. LaGuerta pinned the poor decisions she made on Debra Morgan with Cira Manzon's assistance. The result was that Debra ended up working in the file room after being practically fired. Cira was promoted to homicide. Fate of Shooters Of the two shooters, Carlos Fuentes was the only one to die. He faced off with Debra Morgan during the Club Mayan incident, and threatened to kill a young woman. However, Debra shot him in the forehead (correcting a mistake she made previously when Jandro had his throat slit due to her not shooting Carlos). Carlos died instantly; his brother is still on the run. Related Pages * Club Mayan * Marco Fuentes * Carlos Fuentes * Fuentes Brothers * Santa Muerte Case * Yasmin Aragon * Jandro Mendoza Category:Officer-Involved Shootings Category:Indexter